


Podfic: 'Fearless' by thedevilchicken

by peasina



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Eric likes to tell himself that the night he died he wasn't scared.
Relationships: Godric/Eric Northman
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Fearless' by thedevilchicken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fearless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38193) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



> This was inspired by the pod-o-ween prompt: _Grave_. It also matches with a square on my podfic-bingo card: _No Dialogue_. Thank you to thedevilchicken for having blanket permission to podfic!

  


You can also stream and download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qvbjrtbpi7kmdtv/Podfic%20-%20Fearless%20Death.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
